Chatroom
by ItaGaaNaru
Summary: Mione and Draco start talkin in a chatroom and when Ginny got on, Draco pretended he wasn't there. What will happen when a certain little Ginny get's her secret revieled... Chapter two up!
1. The Chatroom

**Okay guys, this is gonna be a BLAST! Thing is though, I've gone from idea, to idea, to idea, until I thought of this. Now, be warned, this is rated M for a reason although the actual sex scene isn't in this chapter. ANYWAY, on with the story!**

--------------------

**HGBW HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION**

**NOT-A-FERRET HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION**

**NOT-A-FERRET**: hey granger, didn't think U'D b in chatrooms

**HGBW:** shut up ferret-boy; i actually HAVE a life that doesn't include sucking up to my dad!

**NOT-A-FERRET:** SHUT IT! AND MY NAME IS _NOT _FERRET!!!!!

**HGBW:** suuuuuuure…

**HGBW: **ferret

**NOT-A-FERRET:** **-**sighs agrivatedly- shut… up. look, i… gotta ask u somethin

**HGBW:** if it's answers on our potions hw get real

**HGBW:** u NO I don't give people answers

**NOT-A-FERRET:** no, not answers

**HGBW:** then wat??

**NOT-A-FERRET:** does ginny have a bf???

**HGBW:** …

**HGBW:** wat??

**HGBW:** draco… u'r kiddin rite?

**NOT-A-FERRET:** wel… no

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS HAS JOINED THE CONVERSATION**

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** hey mione!

**HGBW:** her gin

**HGBW:** hey

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** sup?

**HGBW:** ok, wat do u want from me???

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** wat, can't i say "sup"?

**HGBW:** wenevr u say "sup" that usually means u want something

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** kk, u caught me. did u take notes in transfig?

**HGBW:** chea, u did 2, i saw u

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** um…. i kinda wasn't takin notes

**HGBW:** then wat were u doing??

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** erm…

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** well…

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** that's a funny story. i was actually writin… something

**HGBW:** omg! let me read!!

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** -shrinks-

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** um…. It's alittle… erotic…\

**HGBW:** so. who's it about?

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** UM..!

**HGBW:** gin…

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** ok, ok. it was….

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** erm…

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** …………. me and draco

**HGBW:** so, wat else is new? let me read

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** -sigh- fine. brb, i gotta type it up first

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** She pushed Draco against the wall, pushing her lips against his. He grasp the back of her hair, trying to close any gap between them. She pressed against him violently, moaning loudly. He groaned, moving his hands to her waist. Draco broke the kiss, breathing heavily. She pressed herself against him, his groans becoming louder.

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** "Touch me," he whispered. "Please..." She grinnes as she began running her fingers down his chest, loosening his tie on the way. She rested her fingers on his belt, beginning to undo his pants. She slid her hand under the elastic of his boxers, her fingers gently caressing him. He moaned, resting his head against the wall.

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** "You're pretty hard, Draco," she said, gazing at him playfully. He breathed heavily, struggling to bring his words out.

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** "That's because I want you," he said weakly. She nuzzled her face into his neck, her lips touching him as she talked.

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** "Then you'll get what you want," she said, gently biting his neck while her fingers did wonders to him. He grabbed her chip and demandingly kissed her, biting gently as she continued to light his body in a passionate flame.

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** i'm such a smuck

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** that's not all of it either, i lost the other page.

**HGBW:** OO

**HGBW:** U WAT?!?!?

**HGBW:** REALLY, REALLY BAD!! WAT IF SOMEONE FINDS IT?!?!

**NOT-A-FERRET:** yeah, wat if someone - such as myself - finds it. which i did

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** DRACO?!?!?!?!?!?

**NOT-A-FERRET:** the one-and-only

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**REDWITHPOSSESIVEBROS HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION**

**HGBW:** FERRET!!!!!! NOW I GOTTA GO FIND GIN!!! U PRAT!!!

**HGBW:** FERRET!

**HGBW HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION**

**NOT-A-FERRET: **-sigh-

**NOT-A-FERRET HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION**

**SCARBOY: **wow

**WEASLE: **you're telling me

**SCARBOY:** ron, i think i'm ovr ur sister now

**WEASLE:** me too

**SCARBOY: **i still say it's nasty that u have... HAD a crush on ur sister

**WEASLE:** ...

**WEASLE:** i'm gone

**WEASLE HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION**

**SCARBOY:** dang it

**SCARBOY HAS LEFT THE CONVERSATION**

**--------------------------**

**LOL! The rest of this isn't gonna be chat room, but there is gonna be one or two scenes with chatrooms (I'm such a turd). ANYWAY, if you liked this, reviews will get me to post chappy two faster. Oh, and I promise the future chapters will be longer. This one's only short 'cus it's a chatroom.**


	2. After The Chat

**I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG GUYS! I've had writers block along with school! But, anyway, I'm back! Hooray! On with the story!**

"Ginny, quit it with the crocodile tears. It's not the end of the world," Hermione scolded, her patience running thin for her over-dramatic friend who'd been crying for now two and a half hours. Hermione's pajama shirt was now soaked from Ginny's incessant tears.

"YES IT IS!" Ginny bawled, her voice echoing through the entire Griffindor corridor. "DRACO'S GONNA THINK I'M NOTHING BUT AN UGLY WHORE! WAH!" Ginny, once again, bawled loudly. Now, a tired Luna walked over to the incessantly bawling Ginny, poking her shoulder constantly until the red-faced girl looked up. Luna smacked her.

"Two words Ginny. Shut. Up. You've been crying all night and I don't give a damn if Draco Fucking Malfoy thinks you're a whore. Maybe you are!"

"Luna!" Hermione screeched out to the blonde-haired girl who just uttered words never thought to come from Luna Lovegood.

"No, she's right," said a raspy voice only to be known as an also exhausted Cho. "And Ginny, you know you're wrong about what Draco's going to think of you. He isn't gonna think you're ugly!" Ginny glared at Cho through puffy eyes. Silence enveloped the group of tired ladies, an annoying silence that bothered Ginny.

Ginny's head turned to look at the floor visible through her criss-crossed legs, then back up at the supposed-to-be-encouraging Cho, still glaring. Cho shrugged it off, heading back to her bed, happy as hell the annoying sniffling and sobbing was over. She glanced over her shoulder to see the red-haired girl had gone out cold on the floor, an almost incoherent snore emitting from her.

Cho laughed quietly, smirking to the Hermione who wasn't looking her way, but settling in bed, not bothering with putting her unconscious friend in her own bed.

_She'll wake up sooner or later, might as well let her pull herself into bed when she wakes up... when ever that gonna be, _thought Hermione as she snuggled under the blankets, the warmth concealing her, cocooning her in a sanctum of peace...

"OMIGOD! A SPIDER! SOMEBODY KILL IT! KILL IT! KILL IT!" _For the love of Merlin why did she havta wake up now..?_

"Geez, Gin; arachnophobic much?"

"SOMEBODY FUCKEN KILL IT!" This was gonna be a _long _night...

--------------------------

Draco roared with laughter alongside Crabb, Goyle, and Blaise, reading Ginny and Hermione's earlier chat online.

"She pushed Draco against the wall, pushing her lips against his. He grasp the back of her hair, trying to close any gap between them. She pressed against him violently, moaning loudly. He groaned, moving his hands to her waist. Draco broke the kiss, breathing heavily. She pressed herself against him, his groans becoming louder." Draco recited, almost as if what he were reading was a poem… a very sexy poem, impersonating a female voice. "Mmhmm… yeah, like that's ever gonna happen."

"She's a fine right one though," said an obviously horny Blaise. It was all quiet...

"Yeah, yeah true," rang through everyone.

"You guys are discusting!" yelled Pansy entering the Slytherin common room. "How can you boys find that blood traitor pretty when you have me to fuck?!"

"Oh, go get someone else to suck your cock, Pansy," called Draco, raising another roar of laughter.

"NO, I WANT YOU TO SUCK MY COCK DRACO MALFOY!" This only brought laughter from the four boys to grow louder. "I MEAN, I DON'T HAVE A FUCKEN COCK!" Now the laughter was turning into hysterics.

"P-Pansy, y-you're funnier then you know," stuttered a breathless Crabb. "H-here." Crabb reached over the arm of the couch, grabbing a soccerball, throwing it to Pansy who screamed when she saw it come her way, letting it fall to the floor and then picked it up.

"What the hell is this for?" Pansy asked, obviously annoyed.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" wailed Blaise. "NOW PANSY HAS _THREE _BALLS!" Everyone - except Pansy - was sobbing with laughter. Pansy was as red as an over-ripened cherry "Go away, Pansy, your embarassment isn't so amusing anymore," said Blaise, his laughter calming.

Pansy turned away, about to leave, her embarassment over-whelming. That's when Draco called, "Hey Pansy, I thought no one was supposed to now about that!" Every boy - except Draco - laughed out loud again as Pansy stomped out of the room with a "hmph!"

"Hey, Draco, why aren't you laughing?"

"... 'Cus I was serious."

Everything was quiet...

--------------------

**I know, I know; it could be longer... even I expected it to be longer! -Sigh- I only wanted this chapter to be aftermath for both Ginny and Draco. Anyway, you know what to do, review and I swear to God the next chapter will be longer! Also, I need 5 more reviews before the next chapter goes up! That means before I post, I must have 16 reviews in total! I know, I suck! But then again, I'm also fishing for meat... and not the "Oscar Mayer Weiner" variety if you catch my drift!.. Kidding! Or am I..?**

**Oh, almost forgot! Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm glad you liked it! ****(DarrylWorleyGirl)**


End file.
